The Box
by hbebe979
Summary: This will be a Valkubus story. a sequal to my story After the Dawning. This is what i would picture happening after Tamsin gets the box with a hand in it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story follows After the Dawning. You don't have to read that one to read this one but it would help. Here is the first chapter. It is a little short but I like where I ended it. This story is a little dark but then so is Tamsin. Sorry if there are errors. I try to catch them all before I submit but I am not perfect. Anyone who reads is more than welcome to review. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or the characters. **

**THE BOX**

**CHP 1**

Tamsin trudged into the police station looking haggard, shoulders slumped and dark circles under her eyes. Sleep was restless with nightmares plaguing her every time she closed her eyes. Too tired to get dressed up for work, Tamsin chose a simple red tank top and dark blue skinny jeans with her hair pulled back into a lazy bun. She had the slight smell of whisky on her breath. Tamsin had an on going internal battle and needed to numb the pain. She had broken all the rules of the Dark Fae and the Valkyrie. Sleeping with Bo after her dawning was the worst of all the mistakes she could have made.

Pushing through the traffic in the station, Tamsin finally made it to her desk. Dyson wasn't around; she guessed he was on a call. The detective noticed a mysterious box on her desk with her name written on the top of it. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Tamsin glanced around the room, making sure no one was paying any attention to her before she opened the suspicious package. Tamsin had to swallow the scream she held in her lungs.

"Fuck" whispered the detective. Tamsin felt sick. This was a warning. He knew, he was watching. Acacia had paid the ultimate price for Tamsin's disobedience. The detective closed the box, and with her package in hand, made her way to the front door, running into Dyson on the way out.

"Hey Tamsin" Dyson said "I was coming to get you. We have a case"

"I can't. I gotta go" said Tamsin keeping her head down "Call Bo I'm sure she would be more than willing to help"

"Wait" Dyson called out to her but she was too far gone. He stood there confused, watching as Valkyrie raced to her truck and sped away "Damn" he sighed and went to his desk to call his favorite succubus.

Tamsin was a mess; tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. The Valkyrie didn't make friends easily so to lose Acacia, who she had known for centuries and considered a mentor, was devastating. Worst of all, it was all her fault. Tamsin was speeding dangerously down the highway, whisky bottle in hand, to the outskirts of town. There was a clearing, a small piece of land in the middle of no where, that she would visit when she needed alone time. It was quiet, peaceful, and a perfect place for a makeshift funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp 2**

Tamsin built an old fashion funeral pyre in honor of her mentor Acacia. As soon as she lit the remains on fire, Tamsin broke down, falling to her knees, shaking and sobbing. Tears poured out of her forming a small puddle. A cry of pain echoed through the night as Tamsin let out all of her anguish and despair.

The cold hard ground provided no comfort for the Valkyrie. She lay in the field staring at the stars, flashes of Acacia and Bo, piercing her thoughts. Bo. What was she going to do about Bo?

Barely able to walk, Tamsin stumbled to her truck. By now she had consumed the entire bottle of whiskey. She was far beyond drunk and determined to get back to Bo. She had to tell Bo the truth and explain who she really was. She drove as fast as she could, swerving dangerously on the road. Tamsin miraculously made it to Bo's house without killing herself or anyone else. Lucky for her, it was the middle of the night and most people were asleep, not on the road.

As Tamsin drove up to Bo's house, she noticed a familiar car parked next Bo's yellow mustang. Dyson was here. He must have taken her advice this morning and called Bo to help on the case he was working. She felt a twinge of jealousy toward her partner for all the time he was granted with her. She wanted that time. She wanted to be the one to love and protect Bo.

After nearly falling out of her truck, Tamsin managed to stand up and make her way to the front entrance of Bo's house. She banged hard on the door and called out Bo's name. Tamsin began to feel dizzy and her vision was blurry. She had to lean against the wall to keep her self from falling. Finally, she heard a clicking sound and the door swung open.

"Tamsin" Bo said surprised to find the Valkyrie at her door. They hadn't spoken in over a week, since the morning after her dawning.

"You are so beautiful" said Tamsin right before she blacked out and collapsed on Bo's door step.

"Shit" Bo tried to move Tamsin into the house but the blonde was too heavy for the succubus to move on her own. "Dyson. I need your help" Bo yelled and within a few seconds, he was at her side.

"Let's get her up stairs" said Dyson. He picked Tamsin up, cradled her in his arms and took her to Bo's bedroom.

"What the hell happened to her?" asked Bo.

"Smells like a bottle of Jack Daniels" Dyson said "you know she was acting strange this morning at the station"

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"I didn't think you cared"

"Well I do"

"I'm sorry" Dyson apologized "I ran into her as she was heading out of the station. She had a package in her hand and she did seem on edge. I tried to get her to come back in and help me with the case but she took off"

"You haven't heard from her since she bolted out of the station this morning? And you didn't think to try and call her to find out what was going on with her?"

"I was focused on solving the case. She is a big girl Bo. I figured if she needed me, she would call" Bo rolled her eyes and shook her head. Dyson could be so thoughtless sometimes.

"Fine" Bo huffed. Dyson gently laid Tamsin on Bo's bed and left to get the hangover necessities. He soon returned with a glass of water, aspirin and a trash can. Bo climbed into bed with Tamsin. She was worried about the Valkyrie. Tamsin's breath was shallow and she looked pale. Bo was concerned about possible alcohol poisoning.

"Tamsin, babe, wake up" Bo lightly tapped Tamsin's face. She didn't get a response. Bo hated to see Tamsin like this. She was used to the strong, intelligent, confident detective. "Come on, wake up" Bo tried a few more times to get the Valkyrie to open her eyes with no success. Not knowing what else to do, Bo gently placed her lips on Tamsin's and kissed her, exhaling her powerful chi into the Valkyrie.

"Bo" Tamsin croaked. Her breath caught at the sight of Bo's beautiful brown eyes staring down at her.

"Hey. There you are" Bo sighed with relief and stroked Tamsin's blonde hair.

"I'm sorry" said Tamsin "I totally fucked up"

"Shhh. It's ok. Can you sit up" Bo got Tamsin to sit up enough so that she could drink some water and take a couple aspirin.

"Thanks"

"You wanna tell me what happened tonight?"

Tamsin turned her head away from Bo. She was so ashamed. She could feel her eyes began to water. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. "I'm not ready to talk about it" said Tamsin "I need a little time" There was no way she could tell Bo what had happened today. Not right now and not with Dyson hanging around.

"Ok" Bo said "why don't you get some rest and we can talk tomorrow" Tamsin shook her head yes and sank back down into the bed, hiding tears under the safety of the blankets.

"Come on, I'll walk you out" Bo said to Dyson and led the way downstairs. When they got to the front door, Bo gave Dyson a hug. "Thank you for everything"

"I can stay if you need me to"

"No, I can take care of her. We'll be fine"

"Call me if you need anything"

"Of course"

When Bo made it back to her room, Tamsin was asleep, lightly snoring. Bo crawled in next to her, pulled the blankets over to cover both of them and wrapped her arms around Tamsin's thin waist. She leaned in and kissed Tamsin's cheek. "Sweet Dreams" she whispered. Bo laid her weary head next to blonde locks and fell asleep protectively embracing the heartbroken detective.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I finally got a chance to do some writing! Yay for an update. I know it's been awhile and I apologize for that. There is a lot of dialoge between Tamsin and Bo in this chapter. Hope yall enjoy. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, follow and favorite this story. I really appreciate it. Sorry if there are errors. They are all mine. I tried to correct as many as I could find. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or its characters**

**Chpt 3**

"No!" Tamsin screamed "Please stop" she whimpered.

"Tamsin, wake up" Bo shook the Valkyrie. Tamsin's eyes flew open filled with panic. She looked around the room, lost for a moment.

"Hey, It's ok" Bo said "It's just me" Tamsin was sweaty and breathing heavy."You were having a bad dream"

"I'm sorry" said Tamsin "I didn't mean to wake you up"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" Bo asked. Tamsin shook her head yes.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really" said Tamsin. She didn't want to re-live the terror of her nightmares where a very evil Bo was torturing Acacia to death.

"You can talk to me, about anything" Bo said "I wont judge"

"Thank you" said Tamsin "I will keep that in mind." Bo could see the hurt pooring from the blonde's eyes. It was killing her not knowing how she could help.

"How about I go make you something to eat" Bo leaned over and kissed Tamsin's damp cheek leaving a salty taste on her lips. "You rest. I'll be back shortly"

Tamsin watched Bo walk away admiring the view, until she out of site. 'Shit" Tamsin muttered and that was how she felt. Physically and emotionally, Tamsin was a wreck. Her nightmares were getting worse. He was taunting her, letting her know that she would not escape him. One way or another she would be punished.

After what felt like only a few minutes, Bo returned with a tray full of food. "Hope you like eggs" Bo's heavenly voice echoed through the room. The tray contained a plate full of scrambled eggs, slightly burned toast and a glass of water. Bo placed the food in front of Tamsin and sat down on the bed next to her. "Eat. You will feel better."

Tamsin wasn't all that hungry. Her stomach was upset from all the booze and depression but she didn't want to let Bo down. She ate small bites at a time and took sips of water.

"Tamsin, please promise me you will never drink yourself to near death again" Bo pleaded "you scared the shit out of me"

"I'm sorry Bo" Tamsin apologized and she truly was sorry for all the mess she had caused.

"Tamsin, what's going on" Bo asked "please whatever it is I will do all I can to help"

"Bo, I didn't mean to scare you" said Tamsin "I just had to see you." Tamsin moved a piece of stray hair from Bo's face. "I lost someone important to me yesterday"

"Oh, Tamsin, I am so sorry" Bo said "What happened?"

Tamsin moved the tray of food aside to the night stand. Tamsin hated emotional but she didn't want to lie to Bo. "You know I don't have many people in my life I trust or care for" Tamsin started "Acacia, she was the only friend I had. She taught me how to be a bad ass" tears were dripping down Tamsin's cheek as she spoke of her mentor. "And yesterday when I got to work, on my desk was a box, with her hand in it"

"Shit" said Bo "That's pretty intense."

"Yeah" Tamsin replied wiping the tears from her eyes. She felt so weak. Tamsin couldn't remember the last time she hurt so badly that she actually cried for two days. Valkyrie were trained not to cry.

"Tamsin, how do you know your friend is dead? I mean she could still be alive just minus a hand" asked Bo.

"She's dead Bo" said Tamsin "HE showed me"

"Who showed you what?"

"I have been having nightmares since Brazenwood. Only they aren't nightmares they're more like visions. He was happy to let me know exactly what he did to her" Tamsin explained.

"Who is doing this to you?" That was the one question Tamsin did not want to answer. She sat there for a moment staring into Bo's hypnotic brown eyes, not sure how to proceed. "Tamsin?"

"You aren't going to like the answer Bo"

"Tell me anyway"

Tamsin let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and finally let the truth be known "Bo, it's your father. He killed Acacia and he is torturing me for not taking you to him"

"My father?" Bo said.. There was a sudden change in Bo's voice and demeanor. She was became defensive. Her eyes flashed blue for a brief second and then returned to normal. The look of betrayal on Bo's face made Tamsin's heart ache. "What do know about my father?"

"Bo I didn't know who he was until Brazenwood and then when you healed Dyson at your Dawning it all clicked. I swear I just found out" said Tamsin "I can explain what I know if you'll let me" All Tamsin could do was tell the truth as she knew it.

"I want to know everything you know. Now." Tamsin could tell Bo was holding back her anger. She started slow and from the beginning, doing her best to keep the succubus calm. Tamsin began with the Morrigan and how she was hired to take Bo down. "She wanted me to arrest you for the guy you fed off of in the alley. By Fae law I should have. Bo I know you said you don't remember but it was you who put that guy in a coma. You sucked the life out of him and I broke Fae law and cleaned up your mess" Now it was Bo who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why?" Bo asked "Why did you do that? I should be in prison. I am a monster."

"You are not a monster" said Tamsin. "You are the best person I know. I covered for you because I hate the Morrigan and I made a deal with Dyson to keep you free. There was no way I was sending you to rot in Fae prison. You don't belong there. You belong here. Besides who else would keep the human's safe"

"Thanks" Bo wiped the tears from eyes.

Tamsin continued to tell Bo about her life as a Valkyrie. She told her about training with Acacia and Valhalla. Bo was a great listener. She was patient as Tamsin told her story. She got to the part where she was sent back to earth from Valhalla to bring back a warrior. "Bo all he told me was that I am to find the warrior and bring them home. He didn't give me a name or tell me if they were male or female. I got nothing. All he said was that once I found this Fae, that he would send me the signal. So I came back and started my job for the Morrigan. I had no idea who you were to him"

"Until Brazenwood?"

"When you flipped those cards Bo I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. That was the signal. I couldn't believe it was you this whole time. So I stayed with you in Brazenwood. I had to keep you safe."

"You kissed me" Bo reminded Tamsin, who's face suddenly turned a bright shade of pink.

"Yes I did" said Tamsin "I was caught up in the moment. You didn't get killed. Instead you killed the bad guy. You were amazing" it was Bo who blushed this time. "Anyway, after I dropped you off, he sent me another sign. I was crushed. I was sworn to obey him but" Tamsin had to stop. She never told anyone that she loved them before and found the words difficult to speak.

"But?" Bo said coaxing the words from Tamsin. "what?"

"I have feelings for you Bo. Feelings I have never had before." Tamsin swallowed hard "I was and still am conflicted. My Valkyrie wants to do her job, but my heart wont let me."

"Oh" was all Bo managed to get out. She really liked Tamsin but she didn't think the feeling was mutual. Especially since Tamsin blew her off.

"Acacia came to me, to warn me and to force me to bring you in" Tamsin continued "She gave me a rune jar to help with process. I tossed it, but then it somehow made its way back into my truck. I was late to your dawning because of her. I wanted to see you before you went in."

"I had a vision of my father in there"

"Well he wants you back Bo. And that's not a good thing"

"You said it clicked for you when I healed Dyson. How so?"

"Only a God can bring back the dead. He didn't give me much to go on when he sent me here. I figured that was because he didn't know either. Not everything anyway." Tamsin explained. "You were so happy after your dawning, I couldn't tell you but I did talk to Trick"

"Wait. Trick knows"

"He had the same suspicions I did. That's all"

"Ugh" Bo groaned "I am tired of people lying to me."

"I was going to tell you Bo but then we had sex and I freaked out and Acacia died." Tamsin ranted. "I am telling you now."

This was all too much. Bo was speechless. She was tired of people lying to her to protect her. She had proved time and time again that she was capable of taking care of herself. Bo was going to have a talk with Trick, but first she had to deal with her feelings for Tamsin. Bo had immediately felt a pull towards the Valkyrie when they met. Tamsin's bitchy attitude was kind of a turn on for the succubus. She was so forward and honest, which was the complete opposite of Dyson and Lauren. Plus, Tamsin did save her ass from the Morrigan and was the key to getting to her father.

Bo leaned in and gently kissed Tamsin "Thank you. For everything."

"I have one more think to tell you Bo" said Tamsin "My life cycle is coming to an end. I am dying Bo."


End file.
